This invention relates to the field of online digital content distribution and more particularly, to a system and method for facilitating music distribution and authentication over a communications network.
The internet has created a highway for users and companies to share digitized content. Online services allow digitized content stored on servers to be shared by multiple users via the internet. Online services also allow users to play digitized content stored in an Internet-connected repository.
It is advantageous for online service providers to detect and verify whether or not the user has a physical copy of digitized content, such as a CD or DVD, prior to allowing the user access to the digitized content.